All alone without you
by tinjhi10
Summary: In my head the same words repeat itself. How could you do this to me? --- Oneshot, Rated T for some languages. TezukaxFuji


**Hi guys! Hehehe.. **

**Well, this is actually just something that popped out of my mind and i wrote it on a whim.., nevertheless, I hope you like it! hehehe..**

**I was actually thinking of whether or not I was going to continue the wedding of Tezuka and Chiharu in my other story One more chance and I somehow ended up writing this one... hehehe...**

**Some asks why i always write stories with Fuji always being hurt... actually... i don't know.., hehehe.. i just like to show his vulnerable side and i like it when he strikes back at the end! hehe..**

**anyways.., enough with me! hehehe.. hope you like this sory!**

**Ps. I do not own Prince of Tennis!!**

_

* * *

_

_I'm sorry Fuji…_

Sorry?

Is that all you can say?

Will that take all my pain away?

Do you think it's as easy as that?

Can't you see what you've done to me?

I want to slap you.

I want to punch you.

I want to beat the hell out of you.

Damn you!

I would kill you if I had the chance.

But I can't. I really can't.

And it's so fucking frustrating! I want to hate you but I can't. I want to forget you but I can't. I want you out of my life but you won't!

What the hell is wrong with you Tezuka Kunimitsu? Why do you keep on pestering me? It wasn't me who cheated. It wasn't me who impregnated a woman. It wasn't me who chose to get married.

It was all you. It was you who had a fucking one night stand with a fucking whore! Damn you! I hate you! I really hate you! How could you do this to me?

_How could you..??!_

I gave you everything! I never neglected you nor did I ever cheat on you! How could you fucking do this to me?

It's breaking me apart. I don't know what to do, or what to think. So many things are running in my head but no word is coming out from my mouth. I want to shout at you, yell at you, curse you but I can't even utter a single word and it's killing me.

The tears that are continuously falling from my eyes hinder me to think clearly. My heart is breaking, it hurts so much. The only sound that I am emitting is my sobs. I don't seem to function well.

In my head the same words repeat itself.

_How could you do this to me?!?_

Everything around me is spinning, as if my whole world is falling down right in front of me. Even you.

Your image is blurry and I can't distinguish your features anymore, I don't know who you are anymore. The Tezuka that I know would never hurt me like you did. The Tezuka that I know would always make sure that I am happy and safe in his arms. The Tezuka that I know is warm, gentle and loyal, he would never betray me.

_You're not him! _

Please tell me this is all an illusion. That I would wake up from this terrible dream. That everything that is happening right now is my mere imagination.

_I can't take it anymore_...

* * *

"Syusuke, Syusuke wake up"

I open my eyes slowly as I gazed up at him. He looks at me with such gentle features and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

_So it was all just a dream..._

"Ne Kunimitsu, I had the weirdest dream" I said softly.

He just stared at me and I chuckled. He really is a man of few words.

"I dreamt that you betrayed me and that you left me to get married" I said smiling.

He remained quiet.

I smiled again as the tears began to flow and I laughed at my idiocy as I brushed the tears away. I gazed up again only to find no one in the room.

It was empty.

There was only me and his memory.

I cried harder. How I wish I was able to distinguish dream from reality, though for me both dream and reality are the same. They only showed me the truth, and that is being here without you.

_All alone and without you..._

_End._

**So? How was it..?**

**Yeah, I know it was a bit short... hehehe.., but i just couldn't write more knowing that they ended up not being together..,**

**anyways......................**

**Please review! hehehe.., It will be very much appreciated.., critiques are also welcomed but no flames please! hehehe... ^_^**

**I am currently in the state of confussion with my story One more chance so forgive me if I'm taking too long to update..,** **hehehehe..**


End file.
